Tu me comprends
by Chewbacca3
Summary: Luffy repense à la mort d'Ace, celui qu'il considère comme son frère, se demandant s'il a fait les bons choix ; il regrette tant. Un vide est présent dans son cœur, sans qu'il ne sache comment le remplir. Mais, dans ses songes, il trouve, parmi ses nakama, quelqu'un d'extrêmement bien placé pour comprendre sa situation ; et, qui sait, peut-être l'aider. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer** : Les personnages, ainsi que l'univers, ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon, croyez-moi, le couple Luffy-Law se serait déjà formé depuis fort longtemps.

 **Paring** : Luffy x Zoro

 **Rating** : M, pour Lemon. (Par la suite)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **« Tu me comprends »**

Luffy était couché à l'avant du bateau, les bras en guise de cousins et les yeux fermés, se concentrant uniquement sur les mouvements de l'océan. Tout l'équipage vaguait à ses occupations habituelles, personne n'était donc là pour le déranger dans ses songes. A première vue, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, cela lui arriver souvent de s'endormir en beau milieu de journée, mais en vérité, plusieurs nuits s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il ne parvienne à trouver le sommeil. Il n'en avait informé personne, mais cela commençait à lui peser. Il aurait aimé plongé dans le monde des rêves, ayant même oublié ce que ça fait, mais il en était incapable au même titre que s'il aurait plongé dans l'océan : cela lui aurait été fatal. Il avait donc tenté à prendre pour berceuse les bruits qu'il trouvait, auparavant, tant apaisant des vagues venant frôler le navire, mettant ses préoccupations de côté ; malheureusement pour lui, elles l'avaient vite rattrapés. Il fermait les yeux et revoyait, encore et toujours, le visage de son grand frère : Ace, aux dernières minutes de sa vie. A ce moment-là, il était incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il s'était tari dans le silence. Il le voyait mourir, mais était incapable de l'admettre. Il aurait aimé lui dire une dernière fois à quel point il comptait, à quel point il était formidable comme frère aîné, seulement cela voulait dire qu'il admettait qu'il aillait le quitter ; et ce n'était pas envisageable. Pourtant, c'est bien ce qui s'est passé, il n'est plus de ce monde. Est-ce que Ace l'avait compris, lui qui, avait parlé jusqu'à son dernier souffle, avait-il compris la réaction de son cadet ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas plutôt aimé entendre, en dernière parole, des mots rassurants ? Luffy n'en avait aucune idée : lui aimerait qu'on lui dise que tous ses nakama, les personnes à qui il tient plus que tout, feront tout pour s'en sortir vivant mais, pouvait-il affirmer la même chose d'Ace ? Et si c'était bien le cas, alors, il avait échoué ; rien que cette pensée lui donnait, à nouveau, l'envie de tout casser. Il serrait les dents, les poings, essayant tant bien que mal de se contrôler cette fois.

« **Ace, si tu m'entends, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi d'avoir échoué ; j'étais nul comme frère, je le sais : j'ai toujours été un boulet pour toi, depuis qu'on est petit..** »

Il avait prononcé ses mots à voix base, espérant que si quelqu'un devait les entendre, ce serait son grand frère, personne d'autre. Seulement, nul doute qu'il se serait pris une claque, tout droit sortie de nulle part, si ces mots étaient parvenus à son destinataire. Luffy était tout sauf un boulet : il était idiot, gros mangeur, narcissique sur les bords, mais il était également attachant, drôle, et surtout prêt à tout pour les gens qu'il aime autrement, il n'aurait pas tenté à sauver son frère en bravant un nombre incalculable d'obstacles.

Le bretteur était d'ailleurs du même avis ; en effet, le destin ne respectant pas les espoirs de Luffy, avait décidé de lui amener son second, qui traînait dans les environs, essayant d'éviter la navigatrice, à la recherche d'une place convenable pour un somme. Et après avoir soupiré, exaspéré, il finit par pousser son capitaine par-dessus bord : pensant que cela lui remettrait les idées en place. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes, n'entendant pas celui-ci se plaindre, qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur : Luffy ne savait pas nager. Il avait alors, immédiatement plongé pour le récupérer, s'insultant lui-même de nombreux noms d'oiseaux. Cela avait rameuté l'équipage au complet, à l'avant, tous se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer à la vue de Zoro et Luffy remontant, trempés.

« **Oï, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Marimo, t'as encore fait des tiennes ?** »

Le dit Marimo, qui tenait Luffy dans ses bras, la lâcha brusquement sur le sol le laissant ainsi récupérer seul, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine afin d'y prendre son saké habituel, sous le regard interloqué des Mugiwara. Le capitaine du navire, lui aussi, semblait également avoir perdu la parole, ça en était que plus choquant. Autant pour le bretteur, c'était devenu une attitude classique, autant pour Luffy, c'était pratiquement impossible. Ce dernier regardait le ciel, et espérait que si son bras s'allongeait assez, il pourrait rejoindre son frère aîné. Bien sûr, c'était impossible, mais, c'était ce genre d'espoir qui lui donnait la force de continuer : l'espoir d'un futur où ils seront réunis.

Le médecin s'était précipité vers lui, alerter par le manque de réaction, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas subi un plus grand choc qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Le capitaine fût sortie finalement de ses pensées à la sensation du stéthoscope parcourant sa peau ; il adoptait alors à nouveau son grand sourire de façade, imitant son rire bêta de d'habitude. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était bien affoler ses nakama.

« **J'vous ai bien eu, hein ! Shishishi.** »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que la navigatrice vienne lui infliger un de ses célèbres coups à la tête ; il s'en sentait étrangement heureux, personne ne se doutait de rien. Du moins, personne excepter le sabreur, qui venait de prendre la fuite. Luffy se doutait bien qu'il l'avait entendu, seulement une question restait en suspens, pourquoi l'avait-il jeter par-dessus bord, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne savait pas nager ? Était-ce pour venir appuyer ses dires ? Non, sinon il n'aurait pas plongé pour le récupérer ; bien que Zoro soit de nature impulsive, cela n'aurait pas eu de sens. Alors, pourquoi ?

Il lui fallait une réponse, car, contrairement aux autres questions qui résonnaient sans cesse dans son esprit, cette fois, il pouvait en avoir une. Il était donc partie rejoindre son second dans la cuisine, espérant qu'il y soit encore. C'était bien le cas ; il était assis, fixant la porte d'entrée comme s'il attendait sa venue, une bouteille de saké déjà bien entamé entre les mains.

* * *

Je sais que le début est court, mais considérez que c'est une sorte de prologue. J'espère que ça vous a plu, reviews ?


	2. Chapitre I : Le manque

**« Le manque »**

.. Zoro était assis, fixant la porte d'entrée comme s'il attendait sa venue, une bouteille de saké déjà bien entamé entre les mains.

« **Qui est allé jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour sauver Ace, Luffy ?** »

Le capitaine resta un moment dans le silence, cherchant où le bretteur voulait en venir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit lui qui démarre les hostilités, et encore moins de cette manière ; quel était donc la bonne réponse, y en avait-il une ? Tant de personnes étaient allé à son secours, ce jour-là, devait-il tous les énumérer ? Non, bien sûr que non, la réponse était tout simplement dans la question : c'était lui, Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy. Zoro en avait que bien faire d'entendre parler de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, de Jimbey ou, encore, de tous les autres qui avaient participé à l'assaut de Marinford. Seulement, cette réponse, il ne pouvait la donner ; à quoi bon risquer sa vie, si c'est pour échouer, se disait-il. Il sentait tout à coup la colère montée à nouveau en lui, il faut dire qu'il était toujours très sensible lorsqu'on abordait le sujet.

« **Tu crois que je le sais pas ?! J'ai tout fait pour le sauver, tout ! Mais c'était pas assez ! Il est mort devant mes yeux, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit ! Il m'a confié ses derniers souhaits, ses dernières pensées, et moi je restais là, à le regarder mourir ! Y a pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que j'ai pas géré...** »

« **Mais tu pouvais rien faire, Luffy ! Ace le savait.** »

« Ace le savait. » Comment pouvait-il l'affirmer de la sorte, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, lui ? De quel droit pouvait-il parler en son nom, alors qu'il ne connaissait même rien de son frère ? Le capitaine de navire serra les poings, le regard noir tout à coup : il ne pouvait laisser passer ça, pour lui, pour son frère. Peut-être ne voulait-il simplement pas accepter la vérité ; parce que, se prendre pour fautif donnait une raison, bien plus acceptable, à la mort de son aîné : se dire que s'il n'avait pas été là, il serait encore vivant et non, qu'il devait mourir, peu importe les événements. Ce n'était pas une simple histoire de dernières paroles, ce coup-ci, il se croyait à l'origine de la mort d'Ace ; c'est lui qui l'avait sauvé de cet effroyable Amiral.

« **Ne parles plus jamais en son nom, Zoro. Peu importe tu sois un de mes nakama, je n'hésiterais pas à te jeter hors du bateau la prochaine fois.** »

Il était sorti de la cuisine, sans laisser une chance au sabreur de rétorquer. Il ne pensait, bien sûr, pas ce qu'il disait, et ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'appliquer ses dires. C'est donc les larmes aux yeux, qu'il s'était réfugié dans l'aquarium. Il y regardait les nombreux poisons qui s'y trouvaient, essayant de se remettre les idées en place. De nombreuses heures s'étaient écoulés et pour la première fois, il avait même manqué l'heure du dîner, créant l'affolement dans l'équipage des Mugiwara, sans qu'ils n'osent pour autant venir le déranger dans sa solitude. D'une certaine manière, il avait eu raison, leur capitaine, manquant cruellement de sommeil, aurait sûrement créé une autre crise de nerfs ; bien qu'il regrettait fortement la dernière. Il en avait conscience, et avait donc attendu que tout le monde se soit endormi avant de refaire surface, se dirigeant vers la cuisine afin de combler sa soif, se sentant incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il tomba sur une de ces fameuses bouteilles de saké, celles que buvait le bretteur à longueur de journée, et céda alors à la tentation : le goût était étrange, mais au fil des minutes, la sensation qui s'en dégageait était devenue apaisante. Si bien que, il finit par s'endormir sur le sol, la bouteille entre les mains.

[…]

Luffy avait enfin pu rejoindre le monde des rêves, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps, et pourtant, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû. Il revoyait, enfin, son frère comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté ; il avait rejoint son équipage, en tant que dixième membre, et fêtait ça comme il se doit. Le capitaine en était heureux, de cette manière, il pouvait toujours garder un œil sur lui, le protéger au même titre que tous les autres nakama. Ensemble, ils trinquaient à leur futur commun, sûrement pleins de surprises. Mais, malheureusement, la réalité l'avait vite rattrapé : il s'était réveillé, à l'aube, cherchant Ace. Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler, sans qu'il ne puisse en avoir le contrôle. Il criait de douleur, son cœur lui semblait être broyé.

L'équipage, alerté par ces cris, s'était regroupé à l'entrée de la cuisine.

« **C'est Luffy, c'est ça ? Je me disais aussi qu'il n'agissait pas normalement ces derniers temps.** »

« **J'y vais.** »

Zoro s'était désigné, sous l'étonnement de la plupart. Etait-il plus informé de la situation ? Ils ne pouvaient l'affirmer mais, à partir de ce moment, ils avaient au moins la confirmation que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez leur capitaine, et était bien décidé à prendre des mesures. Il avait fait tant de choses pour eux, le moment était venu de lui rendre la pareille, se disaient-ils. Peu importait qu'il ne soit pas de cet avis, son sourire était bien trop précieux pour le laisser disparaître ainsi.

Le sabreur était donc entré, voyant alors l'étendue des dégâts : Luffy, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le bras droit en sang, sûrement dû à la bouteille d'alcool qui était répartie, en mille morceaux, sur le sol. A cette vue, il n'avait qu'une envie, le secouer pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits, mais au lieu de ça, il le prit dans ses bras, espérant que cela aurait au moins l'effet de le soulager, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul.

« **Zoro.. je... je suis désolé.. désolé. Je.. voulais pas te dire ça..** »

« **Je sais.** »

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, que je trouve toujours un peu court. Mais, pour le deuxième, il y aura plus de rebondissements, plus d'agissement de la part des nakama. Du moins, c'est ce que je compte en faire. J'espère que ça vous a plu, reviews ?

Nala Firenight : Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir. En effet, tu ne te trompes pas, héhé, je vais l'intégrer dans la suite.


	3. Chapitre II : L'oubli

**« L'oubli »**

Luffy se retrouvait dans l'atelier, en compagnie d'Usopp, le tireur d'élite. Ce dernier essayait, à sa manière, d'occuper son capitaine, lui présentant sa dernière invention : la planche volante qui, grâce à l'aide d'un dial, était capable de tenir dans les airs ; il en avait fait la démonstration, tout en vantant ses mérites, ne changeant pas ses habitudes.

Seulement, cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté ; il s'attendait à voir des étoiles dans les yeux du futur roi des pirates, mais rien, uniquement un regard vide. Luffy se grattait la tête, ne sachant pas comment agir, ni même quoi dire.

Pris par le dépourvu, le tireur d'élite s'était alors lancé dans un de ses célèbres monologues, faisant l'éloge d'une vie de pirate qui n'était pas la sienne, voulant décrocher ne serait-ce qu'un sourire ; ce qu'il réussit, finalement : il s'était mis à rire aux éclats.

Malheureusement, quelque chose, dans ce rire, sonnait faux.

« **Luffy, est-ce que c'est pour me faire plaisir que tu ries ?** »

« **Qu'est-ce que ça change ?** »

« **Eh bien.. ça ne me fait pas plaisir que tu te forces à rire, tu comprends ?** »

Il avait acquiescé, laissant ainsi place à un moment de grand silence. Le tireur d'élite tentait alors à déchiffrer les émotions qui, traversaient l'esprit de son compagnon, mais en vain ; il fut coupé dans son élan, par la voix de Sanji, annonçant le repas.

Les plats, sur la table à manger, étaient dignes d'un véritable festin ; sûrement que le cuisinier, lui aussi, voulait remonter le moral de son capitaine.

On y trouvait de quoi satisfaire toutes les envies, et en temps normal, cela lui aurait sûrement mis l'eau à la bouche. Seulement cette fois, c'est à peine s'il avait touché à son assiette.

Son attitude devenait de plus en plus inquiétante, et, l'équipage semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire face à cela. Ils y avaient tous mis du leur afin de lui redonner le sourire, mais rien n'y faisait, à croire qu'il était devenu un cas désespéré.

[…]

Le capitaine s'était, à nouveau, réfugié dans l'aquarium : espérant ne plus faire face à ses nakama ; il ne pouvait, malheureusement, être réceptif à toutes ses nouvelles attentions, et au final, ça l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Il aurait aimé que personne ne soit au courant de son mal-être, ainsi, il aurait pu continuer à faire semblant.

Il fixait ses pieds, et se demandait si, un jour, cela finira par lui passer. Et si tel est bien le cas, oublierait-il, jusqu'au dernier souvenir de son frère ? Il ne le souhaitait pas, considérant chacun de ces souvenirs comme un précieux trésor à chérir, mais il ne pouvait, malgré tout, chasser de son esprit cette idée. Au moins, avec un esprit torturé, il pouvait affirmer connaître par cœur chaque trait, chaque mimique de son aîné.

Il poussait un soupir, sentant les larmes lui montaient ; pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ?

Le sabreur entra dans la pièce, faisant ravaler les premières larmes à son capitaine ; et posa, devant lui, un plateau-repas, signe qu'il devait reprendre des forces, prenant ensuite place à ses côtés, sans émettre le moindre mot. Il voulait attendre, attendre que ce soit lui qui vienne à se confier. Seulement, les minutes passaient, et Luffy ne semblait pas prêt à parler.

Alors, malgré que, Zoro n'était pas du genre loquace, préférant l'action à la discussion, il se dit que cela l'aiderait, peut-être, à franchir un cap.

« **Tu sais.. quand j'étais petit, y avait une fille.. beaucoup plus forte que moi au sabre je me débattais comme un fou pour, ne serait-ce qu'arrivait à sa hauteur, je passais des heures à m'entraîner.. mais rien n'y faisait, c'était elle la plus forte.**

 **Et pour une raison étrange, je l'appréciais vraiment cette fille ; j'ai jamais été du genre bavard, alors, quand on combattait, quand je lui montrais tous les efforts que je faisais pour arriver à sa hauteur, c'était ma manière de lui dire.**

 **On s'était fait cette promesse, que l'un de nous deux deviendrait le meilleur sabreur du monde, et.. quand elle est morte, j'ai tout fait pour honorer cette promesse.**

 **Je sais pas si, au final, elle avait compris à quel point elle compte pour moi, mais le fait est que moi j'en ai conscience. Alors, j'aurais pu très bien tout arrêter, me laisser aller, mais je lui aurais pas rendu hommage..**

 **Tout ça pour dire que, ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un est partie, que l'on doit laisser le reste partir avec ; c'est sûrement pas ce que la personne voudrait.. Alors si pour le moment, tu le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour Ace : futur roi des pirates.** »

Zoro s'était, en quelque sorte, mis à nu ; c'était la première fois qu'il ressassait cette histoire, depuis le fameux accident, et il ne l'aurait fait pour personne d'autre que Luffy, son capitaine.

Ce dernier semblait touché, ayant conscience qu'il ne faisait pas ça par gaîté de cœur, il affichait alors un sourire compatissant. Son second, sans le savoir, venait de répondre à son questionnement du moment : jamais il n'oubliera Ace, au même titre que Zoro n'oubliera jamais cette fille ; ils étaient tout simplement trop précieux pour demeurer dans l'oubli.

Bien sûr, son mal être ne s'était pas totalement évaporé pour autant, cela aurait relevé d'un véritable tour de magie, mais, on peut dire que le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules s'était quelque peu allégé.

Sa tête était venue se nicher sur le torse du bretteur, comme pour y apporter son soutien. Il se sentait, tout à coup, bien plus proche de Zoro, d'une manière qu'il n'aurait pas pensé possible.

Le silence régnait à nouveau, sûrement que la moindre parole aurait été de trop.

[…]

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulés, et, le capitaine du navire avait finit par s'endormir, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, bloquant, par la même occasion, tout mouvement de son second. Ce dernier était donc resté, à le regarder dormir, sur ses épaules. Il semblait étrangement heureux, tout à coup, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi ; qui était-il pour venir l'arracher à ce rêve, semblant si plaisant ?

Sûrement rêvait-il de son frère, Ace, se disait-il.

« **Zoro~** »

Luffy avait pris emprise sur le corps du bretteur. Si cela n'avait pas été lui, l'auteur de ses paroles, on aurait pu penser que son rêve envisageait un tout autre rapprochement, avec son second, vu la manière dont son nom avait été prononcé, dans un long soupir ; mais, son innocence le sauvait.

Zoro, surpris, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il voulait, en premier lieu, tenter à le réveiller mais à la vue de son sourire, soudainement élargi, il se retint. Il était bien partie pour toute la nuit, mais qu'est-ce qu'une nuit face au sourire mythique, devenu rare, de Luffy ?

[…]

Il devait être cinq heures du matin, tout au plus ; le soleil venait à peine de pointer le bout de son nez. Le bretteur, qui s'était finalement assoupi, ouvrait son seul œil valide et vu ainsi, le seul être qu'il ne supportait pas, encore moins dès son réveil : le coq, Sanji, muni d'un sourire narquois. L'odeur de cigarette infiltrait, d'ors et déjà ses narines.

« **Alors, Marimo ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Luffy et toi ?** » *

* * *

* Je trouve cette phrase quelque peu OCC, venant de Sanji, mais il fallait que j'introduis les dialogue pour le prochain chapitre.. Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plus, reviews ?

 **Caliste** : Bien sûr, il est toujours gentil ce Zoro, voyons.

 **Nala Firenight** : Oui, j'ai trouvé ça aussi triste, mais bon, on va dire que pour le moment, les colères de Luffy sont terminés. Je sais que c'était assez rapide, la manière dont défilés les événements, mais je voulais procéder par étape ; je sais pas si j'ai bien fait, on verra bien. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre t'a plu..

 **Misaki** : Merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir, je ferais du mieux que je peux pour pas vous décevoir ! J'essaye vraiment de me mettre à la place de Luffy, quand je mets en scène ses réactions.. Sinon, en vérité, moi non plus je ne suis pas très fan du Zolu, mais je trouve que leur caractère se superposait bien dans cette histoire. J'aurais bien mis Law, mais dans ma tête, il aurait été plus.. brute dans ses réactions, ou encore, il aurait mis plus de temps à venir vers lui. Enfin'


End file.
